The present invention is primarily designed for effortless movement of a book, magazine or papers to any desired position. Table top of the present invention adjusts up, down, left, right and to any angle 0.degree.-180.degree.. The top stays wherever placed thanks to spring balanced arms . . . or tightening a single knob locks the top in position for holding heavy loads. A Holder Table is used over lap or can hold a book over head for reading while reclining. Elastic straps are provided for holding pages of a book open and to keep them from arcing . . . and to hold a book on the table top when it is positioned over head. Lips which grip an edge of the table top are provided to keep a book or other article from sliding off the table top when it is not level. The unit folds up for carrying. The Holder/Table serves as a book holder, portable desk, food tray holder, drawing table, lectern, copy holder, music stand etc.